Basse Croupier
Overview |badges= Skip Tracer }} He is located inside the Golden Giza Casino. __TOC__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Hard Luck New Contact(s) * None Prior to Introduction Hey, friend, I don't mean to offend, but I don't know you and I'm a busy man. You want an introduction, go see Johnny's enforcer, Hard Luck. He's always got jobs that need doing. Information Casino Pit Boss Basse Croupier had a promising singing career once upon a time, until a run of bad luck hit him hard and knocked him down for the count. A bankrupt record label, swindling managers, and several scandals ruined his career, leaving him destitute and on the street. His luck finally turned around when Johnny "The Pipes" Sonata, the crooner most people had picked Basse to replace before his downfall, offered the down-on-his-luck singer a job at his casino in the Rogue Isles as a pit boss. Basse's been thankful to Johnny ever since, and has become one of Sonata's most trusted men. Initial Contact Hey, you gotta be . That's crazy, man. Totally crazy. I always meet the most incredible people at this job. Now, I've heard what people have said about you, but I'm not a judgmental type. I'm Basse Croupier, and I handle some of the work Johnny says needs to get done around here. No More Missions That's it, . That's all I have for you. But I know you're the kind of person with a lot more to do out there. You're gonna go places, I can feel it! Store Basse Croupier sells the following items: * Inspirations * Level 35 Natural/Technology Dual-Origin Enhancements * Level 35 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements * Level 40 Natural Single-Origin Enhancements Badge Mission Briefing We try to run a good operation here, but sometimes some people, well, they find ways to make trouble for themselves. So, when that kind of thing happens, Mr. Sonata likes to have it handled, you know, quietly. Professionally. Without too much involvement from Arachnos, if you understand. If we call them in, and they take a simple case of some Freakshow rowdy who tried to skip out on his debts as a big tax evasion issue, well, then they take it as a challenge, and the next thing you know, a skip-trace turns into a war. So Mr. Sonata likes these things to be handled unofficially, you know? And it just so happens that we have a situation just like I described about to goin' on right now. And here I was just telling you all about how we like to handle things like this. Ain't that a kick in the head? Mission acceptance A lot of punks think they can disrespect Mr. Sonata, and that just ain't cool. So, there's this guy, he calls himself B4nKbUsTah, if you can believe it. He's one of those Freakshow types, and man, he's like a hundred kinds of crazy. Fact is, he's so crazy, he's trying to skip town on his gambling debts. All his other Freakshow friends are trying to protect him so he can skidaddle before he has to pay up what he owes. That makes this a two-parter. You'll have to get his location from some of those other Freaks, then corner him. You're a professional, so I'll just leave it to you. Unnecessary solicitation Those Freakshow guys get all wound up. If you want to find that B4nKbUsTah cat, you'll have to force it out of them. Unnecessary solicitation Show that B4nKbUsTah creep that he can't go around showing disrespect for Mr. Sonata. Enemies Notable NPCs * B4nKbUsTah (Boss) Badge Completion of this mission awards the Skip Tracer Badge. NPC Text :B4nKbUsTah: Before combat: "C'mon, man. We gotta get outta here soon." Combat start: "Oh, man, ! This ain't fair." Debriefing Hard Luck says the Freaks paid up to get their boy back, so I guess everything worked out in the end. And no one had to get bent out of shape. Well, except for B4nKbUsTah, I guess. Story Arc Fat Cat City Souvenir: 'Vote for Wenkler!' button This large pin-on button reminds you of the time you met Paragon City's Councilman Wenkler. It was a little escapade you like to remember as Fat Cat City Basse Croupier is one of Johnny Sonata's confidants, a former rival crooner with a ruined career whose loyalty Johnny bought for the price of a decent job at the Golden Giza. So when you heard from him that there was a matter Johnny wanted you in particular to know about, you asked to know more. Turns out this was about a certain corrupt politician from Paragon City called Councilman Wenkler. He'd been stirring up a lot of trouble for Johnny and the Giza, then flying out to the Rogue Isles under an assumed name to live it up. Unfortunately for him, his antics had finally crossed the line, and Johnny wanted someone capable to get blackmail material on Wenkler. It proved easy enough to do. You stole some compromising photos showing the Councilman cavorting with the Carnival of Shadows, and passed them on to Basse for your pay. Johnny wanted more blackmail material, and you were happy to oblige. Seems the Councilman had been selling heroes' secrets to Arachnos to pay his gambling debts. You stole evidence of his double dealing from Arachnos, and let Johnny smooth things over. Councilman Wenkler realized that someone was gathering evidence against him, and tried to flee St. Martial under Longbow guard. You put a stop to that and delivered him into Johnny Sonata's hands. Johnny turned the whole thing into a big photo-op before returning Wenkler to the mainland safe, sound, and thoroughly intimidated. Basse told you that he'd given high praise for your work to Johnny. That might help to get you somewhere. Briefing Hey, , I got another job for you. It's kinda complicated, and it'll take a couple steps to do, so it's gonna be a lot of work. Johnny asked me to get you for it, but it's a lot of trouble, and me, I don't like to impose. But still, I should ask you about it. See, there's this big-shot politico type from the mainland who spends way too much time causing trouble for us. He's always like 'People shouldn't go to St. Martial on vacation! It's run by supervillains! Blah blah blah!' Then he turns around and comes here under a false name and stuff. That's politics, man. Well, we have a policy here that all our guests' secrets are safe and all, but breaking our policy for a hypocrite really ain't so bad. Particularly when it's not us that breaks it, but some, you know, free agent. Like, say, you, for instance. Mission acceptance So, the guy's name is Councilman Wenkler. He's from Paragon City, and we used to think of him as free advertising. But then he went too far, man. He got Johnny's new album banned, and man, Johnny ain't happy about that. Now Johnny told me to handle it, and I thought of you. First thing, that Councilman Wenkler does a lot of 'Family Values' stuff, which is good and all if you're into that kind of thing. Then he comes over here and parties it up with the Carnival. Well, Jezebel found out that the Carnies got a lot of blackmail photos, but they aren't willing to share. So, I want you to get them. Throw a little mayhem in there if you want, but, don't go overboard on my account. Unnecessary solicitation We want those photos from the Carnies. Hate to see anything happen to 'em, but if they get in the way, well, they know who you are so that's their choice, you know? Enemies Debriefing You totally got that one wrapped up. I'll just take these photos and WHOAH! Man, I so did not want to see that! But I'm sure there are a bunch of reporters Johnny knows that would. Man, that image is gonna be stuck in my head for a while. Might make it hard to sleep. Briefing Man, I been reading up on Councilman Wenkler, and I gotta tell you, I just can't believe that guy. He's been kidnapped by the Circle of Thorns, and Paragon City heroes saved him. He's been threatened by the Vahzilok, and heroes saved him. So he gets in over his head in debts here, and what does he do? He starts selling hero's secrets to Arachnos. Now, I'm all 'Praise Arachnos' and all that, sure man, whatever. But that's just wrong. Now, Johnny tells me he feels the same way, and so he asked me to ask you to get some proof. Extra insurance, you know. Mission acceptance Like I said, Wenkler's been selling secrets to Arachnos. They're not gonna be too willing to give 'em up, so don't be expecting a friendly reception. On the other hand, Johnny will smooth things for you afterwards. Mr. Sonata always takes care of things. You see, the way Johnny figures it, if you're blackmailing somebody, it's best to have two different things to blackmail them with. That way, if they think they're prepared for one thing, you can reveal the other, and up the stakes. That's why Mr. Sonata is the top. He's always a couple steps ahead. Unnecessary solicitation Arachnos won't be happy to see you, but they're not really your problem. All you gotta do is find the proof and get out. Enemies Notable NPCs * Crab Spider Webmaster (Boss) NPC Text :Crab Spider Webmaster: Combat start: "Your interference won't be tolerated!" Debriefing Man, being a hypocrite and partying with chicks is one thing, but Jeez, this guy is such a total sleaze. I mean, yeah, selling out secrets like this helps out Arachnos and all, but it's just low. Me, I try to keep some class, you know. Kinda like Mr. Sonata. Briefing So, Johnny asks me if you've ever actually met Councilman Wenkler. I told him I didn't think you had, and then Johnny, he says that he thinks you should. Now, what Mr. Sonata tells me is that our pal Wenkler got tipped that we're digging up all this dirt, so he pulled some strings, and now he's got this squad of those uptight Longbow types coming in to get him out of the islands. Johnny, he doesn't like that. He says if Councilman Wenkler gets a free out, he might feel too safe. So Johnny, he wants you to bring Mr. Wenkler back to us before those Longbow guys can get him out of St. Martial. Mission acceptance See, me, I'm more of a live-and-let-live kind of guy. I like to be laid back, and I'd figure we already got enough dirt on this guy. But Johnny, he's more aggressive. He's a take-charge kind of guy. His big thing is, if this guy gets away like this, then he feels like he's safe. But if we grab him, then deliver him back to Paragon City ourselves, well, he knows we got him. Right now those Longbow cats have Mr. Wenkler in some kind of crazy underwater base, but Johnny already knows all about it. He's even chartered a sub for you over in Nerva Archipelago. Unnecessary solicitation Johnny told me he plans to take Mr. Wenkler to the mainland himself. Get some photos taken, that kind of thing. That Johnny's the man, . He's a real class act. Enemies Notable NPCs * Agent Dwyer (Longbow Officer) (Boss) * Longbow Officer (Boss) (Guarding the hostage) * Councilman Wenkler (Captive) NPC Text :Random chatter: Before combat: Random Longbow member 1: "I can't believe we're protecting that guy." Random Longbow member 2: "Tell me about it!" Random Longbow member 2: "And I even voted for him!" Random Longbow member 2: "It would serve him right if some heavy hitter like nabbed him!" Combat start: Random Longbow member 1: "You just HAD to say it, didn't you? :Agent Dwyer: Before combat: "The extraction team should be here soon." Combat start: "Wenkler isn't worth fighting for, but bringing you in?" "I'm fine with that." :Councilman Wenkler: (please note that due to Wenkler's absence, conversation may appear strange and one-sided.) Before combat: Random Longbow guard: "Uh-huh." Combat start: Random Longbow guard: "This is bad!" Random Longbow guard: "Riiiight." Debriefing Mr. Sonata is very pleased with all you've done. I talked to him myself. Johnny's gonna show that hypocritical fat-cat a good time this weekend, then drop him off in Paragon City, safe and sound. Well, safe, sound, and duly intimidated. You've made that part real easy. You got the talent, , and don't think Mr. Sonata doesn't know it. Missions Briefing People today, man, I just don't get 'em. It's like everybody's changing into something else. It's all crazy. And sometimes, it makes 'em do crazy things. Case in point: There's this guy, one a them Council types called Archon Dekker. Well, he racks up a whole lot of gambling debts, and we tell him he's gotta pay. Then he goes and gets himself turned into some kinda half alien thing called a 'Galaxy Soldier'. Now he thinks he's a different person, so he says he ain't got to pay up his old debts, man. Me, I'm all for personal reinvention and all, but that's just being cheap. So, I'd like you to remind this Archon Dekker that he still has bills to pay. Mission acceptance This one might be tense, man, but don't let it get to you. Just teach Dekker his lesson, all personal like. Give him this note, too. Just to remind him how much he owes, you know, and give him a little more encouragement. Oh, and keep your eyes peeled. Those Council guys may have patrols and stuff walking around. Basse hands you a bill to give to Dekker. Unnecessary solicitation Just teach Dekker his lesson, all personal like. Give him this note, too. Just to remind him how much he owes, you know, and give him a little more encouragement. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Dekker (Boss) NPC Text :Archon Dekker: Combat start: "You might have scared me once, , but now I have the power of the Nictus!" Debriefing Man, I hate being all heavy handed like that, but sometimes some people forget that they just can't beat the house. Briefing Something real bad has happened, man, and I know it ain't your thing, but I can offer you a contract to get it fixed. See, you know them Freakshow types? They're totally crazy, man. But they all had to come from somewhere, and that's where the problem comes from, too. See, one of these freaks, his momma, Ms. Vashers, is one of our big spenders. So, when he's out here and is, like, more metal than dude, and she's out there living it up, and he sees her, and, well, it's like one of those bad family arguments you see on TV, only he's like 500 pounds of metal now, right? Now, Johnny likes us to take care of the people who do well by us here at the Giza, so we got to get her back and remind her Freak son not to ruin his momma's night out. And I want to hire you to do it. Mission acceptance Cool, man. Now, Ms. Vashers' son was named Tony, but he goes by T33-V33 these days. Your job is to get Ms. Vashers out of there and, well, turn off the T33-V33. Or at least put him on mute. Unnecessary solicitation Your job is to get Ms. Vashers out of there and, well, turn off the T33-V33. Or at least put him on mute. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tony 'T33-V33' Vashers (Boss) * Tank Smasher (Boss) (Guarding the hostage) * Ms. Vashers (Captive, see bug notes) NPC Text :Ms. Vashers: (please note that due to Ms. Vashers' absence, conversation may appear strange and one-sided.) Before combat: Random Freakshow guard: "Man, she may be rich, but I swear I'm gonna kill her and T33-V33 won't stop me!" Combat start: Random Freakshow guard: "Awright! I've wanted a fight all day!" :Tony 'T33-V33' Vashers: Combat start: "Nobody here understands me!" Debriefing Ms. Vashers is back at the tables and spendin' money like water. Me, I'd be pretty broken up if things ever got like that with my kid. Man, I guess some people just don't let nothing get to 'em. You've done pretty good, . You're a real asset, you know? Take my private number. And take a look at these new Enhancements I've got. Briefing Some people never get a clue, man. See, when I started working for Mr. Sonata, I learned something important: That is, if you wanna be big time, you gotta think big-time. So, say, if you want to make yourself some money here in St. Martial, what you do is pay your dues and you set up a nice casino like the Giza or the Lucky Six. But some people just don't think big-time. So there are these guys, they're called the Tsoo, name's supposed to mean 'The Destroyers' or something. Real tough guys, maybe you've run into these cats before. Well, they're still thinking small-time. They're trying to set up a little protection racket, and started to threaten the guys running the Lucky Six. So they called me, and I told Johnny, and Mr. Sonata, well, he got mad. Then he said he wanted it stopped. Then he asked about you. So, well, it's in everybody's interest to go break that little protection racket, you dig? Mission acceptance I'm glad to know you got it, man. This one's easy. First, take out the guys they got in the Lucky Six. Then, go to their hide-out. Make sure they don't keep any of what they've already taken. Keep it for yourself, give it to your friends, whatever you like, man. All Johnny wants is that those Tsoo guys know they can't keep it. You dig? Unnecessary solicitation'' Show them why it doesn't pay to think small-time. '''Enemies Notable NPCs * Copper Serpent (Boss) * Hostage Gambler x 2 (non-escort hostages) NPC Text :Copper Serpent: Before combat: "This is the price you pay for disobeying the Tsoo!" Combat start: "Let's see if you shall be a worthy opponent!" :Hostages: Upon rescue: "I'm going to run away now. Thanks." Unnecessary solicitation Go rob the warehouse where the Tsoo took the loot they stole. Johnny says he don't care what happens to it, as long as the Tsoo don't have it. so go, man, go! Enemies Notable NPCs * Herald (Boss) NPC Text :Herald: Before combat: "How are our proceeds tonight?" Combat start: "Are you the best they could send to stop us?" "Ha!" "You are worthless!" Debriefing Those Tsoo, man, I just don't get it. Some people got to do everything the hard way. All that work, and you take all their money. If they'd paid their dues and opened a card parlor or something, man, all they stole wouldn't even be a day's take! It's that small-time thinking, just like Mr. Sonata says. You're doing great, . Fantastic. You're a real performer, a real show-stopper! A mover and shaker like you needs the best Enhancements. Briefing You know I'm a real mellow kind a' cat, right? But some things wind me up. See, Mr. Sonata has some business relations with members of the Family, right? They've helped him, he helped them, it's been good all around. But some of the new badge of Family guys, they don't think a good thing is enough. Too much superadine, if you catch my drift. They have no respect for Mr. Sonata, and so they do stupid things, man. Like, get this, they cook the books to steal from Mr. Sonata. From Johnny 'The Pipes' Sonata, man. Now, they need to learn that they just can't do that. And they need to learn that lesson hard. Mission acceptance There's a whole nest of 'em, hiding out in an office and going over their books. Take 'em all out, man. Every one of those double-dealers. And find their books and their book-maker. Mister Sonata's gonna want to know all the details. Unnecessary solicitation Clear 'em out, find the books, and get the bookie. It's simple blast and go, man, go. Enemies You found the doctored books. Notable NPCs * Marcone Consigliere (Boss) * Nemesis Lieutenant (Lieutenant) * Marcone Consigliere (Boss) (Guarding the bookie) * The Bookie (Captive, must be escorted to entrance) NPC Text :The Bookie: Before combat: The Bookie: "You guys gotta protect me!" Random Marcone minion: "You're way too paranoid." Combat start: Random Marcone minion: "Or maybe you ain't paranoid enough!" The Bookie: "It's ! We're all gonna die! The Bookie: "If finds out about you-know-who we're all dead!" Upon 'rescue': "It don't matter none! I'm dead already, I tell ya! I'm dead!" If lost: "Nobody's around? Now's my only chance!" If refound: "It wouldda been better if you'd killed me!" Upon reaching entrance: "I'll tell 'em what they want, but ya gotta get them ta protect me! Nemesis will kill me for sure!" :Nemesis Lieutenant and Marcone Consigliere Before combat: Nemesis Lieutenant: "Good." Marcone Consigliere: "Of course, we pay all of our respects to Lord Nemesis." Nemesis Lieutenant: "Very well. You would do well to remember all that you owe Lord Nemesis." Marcone Consigliere: "Without Lord Nemesis, I'd just be another thug." Marcone Consigliere: "Hail Lord Nemesis!" Combat start: Nemesis Lieutenant: "FOR LORD NEMESIS!" Marcone Consigliere: "We got this! FOR LORD NEMESIS!" Debriefing Nemesis dudes? Man, that is bad news all around! Rumor is that Nemesis used to have all the big crime families in his pocket back in the day, but everybody says they're free of him now. Thing is, the way his plans work, that could just be what he wants people to think. Mr. Sonata's gonna want to keep cleaning this up on the down-low, so you're done on this one. Nemesis is a trip, man. He's like a hundred and sixty something and has tried to take over the world a bunch of times. It's crazy, man, crazy. External Links *